Protection is a Natural Instinct
by Sagelah
Summary: A little one-shot drabble. Hotch comes to see Emily late one night.


**A/N This is my first hack at writing FF...and it's for SergioCushion, so enjoy. And review please :)**

There is an incessant banging coming from the front door. I peel open an eye and will it to stop, but having no such luck I stretch and make my way towards the noise. I attempt to listen for a clue as to whom decided it was smart to disturb my slumber. Naturally I can't see out of the little peephole she uses frequently. Cursing my lack of height, I slink into the bedroom.

Here the is where the feeder sleeps, and where I may sleep also if I decide to grace her with my presence. She has her head wedged under a pillow, no doubt why she is unable to hear the banging. I huff and jump onto her bed, once again forced to do most of the work around the house. I nudge her in an attempt to wake her, but she takes it the wrong way and pulls me down under the covers with her.

I let out an involuntary purr and I curse that I can't control my own emotions. I wait a few minutes before trying again. This time I nip her. She sits up and scolds me and I start to clean my fur. She needn't get so upset, I wasn't trying to hurt her. When I look up at her again she is sucking on her finger and I stifle the urge to go back to sleep, instead rubbing my back along her arm. The feeder always seems to enjoy when I do these simple things. Alas, she is from a simple species.

She finally takes note of the banging and swings her legs out of bed. She starts to say things under her breath, but not words I recognize so I let it slide. I do wish she wouldn't mumble however, if she plans on having a tall one over for more than one night at a time, the feeder truly does need to learn how to articulate.

I jump off the bed and follow her to the hallway, weaving in and out of her legs. She almost trips and I chuckle inwardly as it is most fun to tease the feeder when she is still half-asleep. She looks through my enemy the peep hole and slides the chain from the door. It clangs and I squint my eyes menacingly at the sound. When the door swings open it brings with it a wave of cold air and I shiver.

There is a tall one on the other side of the door. This is without a doubt a better looking specimen of her kind, but I need to do some further investigating before making a decision as to whether he may or may not live. I silently will her to scratch him as a test of his strength, but she just moves to the side and lets him. I frown with disapproval at her clear lack of survival skills.

They move to the area where my food is often served and I follow closely behind the male, trying to decide whether or not I should attempt to cause him harm when I see the feeder go for the bottle of foul smelling red liquid on the counter. I dart between her legs and sit at her feet. I open my eyes and make a mewling sound. She coos and reaches for the gold. From behind another one of my enemies - the cupboard door- she pulls out my energy pills.

She places the small fish shaped things on the floor in front of me and though I detest being treated like an animal who must eat off the floor, I resign myself to the fact that I need to protect the feeder and thus need my energy. I perk my ears up to listen to the mundane conversation the feeder insists upon engaging in with her tall ones.

"Hotch, what are you _doing_ here?" the feeder asks and pours herself some vile juice. I scrunch up my nose at the smell.

"I-uh-um, couldn't sleep," the tall one replies. I scoff at his simplicity.

"Yeah, well we only got back from Florida a few hours ago...wait, shouldn't you be with Jack?" she asks and I look up at the tall one in confusion. So he has another item of business to tend to. I send a mental note to the feeder that a tall one who disregards his responsibilities is not a tall one to keep.

"Jack is with Jessica, I...I wanted to see you. I _needed_ to see you," the tall one replies. The feeder looks up at the tall one, her eyes growing large and she bites down on her lip.

"Well, here you here," the feeder says quietly and takes a step towards the tall one. I see the tall one mimic her actions and I start to worry because I know where this will lead. I jump up on the counter. The feeder seems to think she can forbid me from climbing upon certain surfaces when alas, she has no such power. I merely do as she asks as an act of pity for her simple mind.

The feeder takes my bait and turns to look at my perch on the counter. "Serge, get down!" she scolds and I blink up at her. I do hate to seemingly lower my intelligence, but it's for her own safety. She lifts me and places me against one of my favorite cushions. My plan having succeeded, as I am now wedged in between the feeder and her tall one, I nestle into her neck. I resist the urge to mark my territory because I know the feeder wouldn't appreciate that.

The tall one reaches up and starts to scratch behind my ears and I begin to purr. "I think he likes me," the tall one says and I shake my head away from his reach. I don't _want_ to like him. I can't afford to make connections with anyone more than the feeder if I am to protect her.

The feeder places me on the ground gently and I start to mewl at her in protest. When she stands the tall one swoops in and starts to eat her face. I am enraged and do my best to save the feeder from her predicament, but she seems to be enjoying it and I am once again annoyed at her clear lack of survival skills. She's a walking death wish, this one.

"I should have told you before. I should have told you and I didn't, but I am now. I love you," the tall one says and the feeder smiles widely. I slink back to my spot on the couch, disgruntled with the feeder and the tall one. Stupid humans.


End file.
